Kokuri
is a former accountant of the Mujina Bandits. Background While originally trying to become a ninja, he failed in it, ultimately instead become an accountant. He was hired by a company to handle their money. Eventually, he learned that it was front for the Mujina Bandits. Horrified that he was helping such a shady organisation with all their stolen money, he ran away. In such a haste, he also took the recent stolen money with him. After narrowly escaping his former employers, Kokuri decided to start life anew, beginning with donating the stolen money to a medical centre. Shortly afterwards, he chanced upon a pick-pocketing between a man and a woman. He knocked out the man to help, only to later find out that it was the woman who was the thief. He was arrested as an accomplice to the woman and sent to the Hōzuki Castle. Personality Kokuri is a fearful and cautious individual. Despite this, he is a well-intentioned man, who upon learning the truth of his employment, decided to leave and wanted to make things right. Appearance Kokuri is pale-complexioned man of with a long nose and narrow jaw-line with pronounced cheekbones. He is of average height and has straight black hair that reaches his chin. Like the other prisoners, he wears an orange jumpsuit with brown sandals. He also wears round-framed black glasses. Abilities While inept in any ninjutsu, Kokuri is a strong swimmer, able to survive diving off a waterfall and swim to safety. He also is fairly strong, able to knock out a larger man with a single blow, albeit the man was caught off-guard. New Era Mujina Bandits Arc After being part of the Mujina Bandits for a while, Kokuri stole some of their money and defected. He was caught for another crime, and sent to Hōzuki Castle to serve his sentence. He managed to obscure his connection to the Mujina Bandits, but expected to be killed in prison to keep their secrets. He sent word to Konohagakure he was willing to give them information about the Mujina in exchange for protection. When the Mujina's number two Tsukiyo arrived at the prison, Kokuri deliberately injured himself to frame Tsukiyo for attacking him, sending Tsukiyo to solitary confinement, while getting himself moved to the protected medical ward. When Boruto arrived, he at first suspected Boruto of being there to kill him when he asks for Kokuri, and restrained him after knocking him out. After verifying Boruto's story, he released him. When Boruto was sent back to general population, someone sneaked into the medical ward and stabbed him. Later, with secret aid from Boruto and his team, the warden Mujō was able to transfer Kokuri to Boruto's cell. As Kokuri was so relieved to be with protection, the guards began scrambling about in desperate search. It was revealed that three days ago, one of the prison's all-access passes went missing, meaning a prisoner could have stolen it. As Boruto and Mitsuki concluded that it was one of their cell-mates due to the pass's disappearance only being possible when Boruto was escorted from his cell to the hospital wing, one of their cell-mates must be the culprit of both acts. Ultimately, they discovered the Arai was the culprit, quickly turning the man in to the guards. Later, Boruto asked to talk with Kokuri secretly. Suddenly, Tsukiyo appeared and quickly overpowered Boruto. He demanded to know where the money was. Desperate to help Boruto, Kokuri confessed that he donated all the stolen money. "Tsukiyo" was then revealed to be a genjutsu created by Sarada Uchiha, another undercover Konoha-nin, as test to see if Kokuri was trustworthy. Realising that Kokuri could be trusted, Boruto promised to safely get Kokuri to Konohagakure. Later, Mojū suddenly fell ill and was rushed to the medical wing. Unable to continue his duties, full authority of the prison was given to Benga, whose first decision was to have Kokuki transferred to Hōzoki Castle #2. When they learned that the second site housed several Mujina Bandits, Boruto decided that Kokuri would have to be broken out before the transfer happened.